


An Unexpected Appearance

by Owlgirl155



Series: Hamilton Crack Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Fic, First fic on this site, donald trump - Freeform, hamilton hates trump, like honestly its only five hundred words, like really hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlgirl155/pseuds/Owlgirl155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Trump decides that Hamilton would endorse him for president. He gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post a saw from Tumblr on iFunny about someone's dream. I would credit the username but it was cut off I'm sorry. This is my first fic on this site and one of the few I have finished. It is really short and its a total crack fic. I hope you guys enjoy and any feedback would be awesome!

Strange things always happen at Trump rallies, but most of the time, they occurred because Mr. Donald Trump is an asshole. 

However, even the presidential hopeful had his limits. The day had started off well, he had his supporters believing he only sarcastically called Obama the founder of ISIS and was now going to go on his “we need to stop the Muslims from entering the country” rant. But first, he wanted to address something. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our founding fathers worked hard to bring this country to life, but many opposed each other on hundreds of issues.” The crowd looked at Donald Trump with awe. The practically worshipped him. 

“One of the founding fathers that I admire the most is Alexander Hamilton.” Donald Trump continued. “He believed in a meritocracy, which is a nation that allows people to climb in society based on their merit, not because of their wealth. I also agree with this philosophy. He believed that a person running for office should always speak their mind, which I do. Based on these things, I believe he would endorse me for President. He ---“

“--- believes you are a total asshole” a shadowy figure appeared besides the candidate. Upon further inspection, he looked strikingly similar to a certain man on the ten-dollar bill. 

“I do not usually appear in the spotlight anymore, not since it got me killed in 1804. But I do believe that the people are asking to hear my voice once again. People actually know who I am because of the musical recently written about me. If any of you have not figured out who I am. My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there’s a million things I haven’t done. However, I cannot do many of those things anymore because of my untimely death. But I can tell all of you that Mister Donald Trump is a complete and total moron. He has succeeded in certain areas in business. There I must give him credit, but the only reason this man is standing in front of you today is that he wants power. He does not care for you or for this country. I cannot and will not support a man who wishes to use and abuse government office for his own personal gain.” At this point, the former Secretary of the Treasury turned to face the man who dared to believe he, Alexander Hamilton, would have anything to do with him.

“Both you and Mrs. Clinton prove that my dear friend, George Washington, was right when he said that political parties should not exist. You both are pathetic excuses for candidates, but at least she has sane beliefs. She is a people pleaser, but she does not ridicule entire groups of people. Did you forget that I was an immigrant? I would never support someone so cruel, so ridiculous and so delusional. In short, I would rather French kiss Thomas Jefferson than endorse you for President, Mister Trump.” 

And with that, Alexander Hamilton left as suddenly as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback you have would be great.


End file.
